


Sleeping at Last

by keep_me_alone



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Asexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Coming Out, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Character, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Queer Character, Queerplatonic Relationships, Trans Character, ftm character, gay angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keep_me_alone/pseuds/keep_me_alone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Qui-Gon, a gay ace offers some comfort to a trans, bi Obi-Wan after a nightmare. It's kind of an angsty coming out fic bc  ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ what's stopping me (not part of my other trans Obi-Wan stuff, this is purely comfort food for my soul. If you want a legit coming out fic I'd look at What it Means )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping at Last

**Author's Note:**

> Also slightly unrelated, but the song Saturn by Sleeping at Last is my major QuiGon&ObiWan insp

“Master, I’m tired.” Obi-Wan buried his face in Qui-Gon’s cloak. Qui-Gon absently stroked his head.

“Why don’t you get some rest,” Qui-Gon suggested, “I can write this report on my own.”

“But master, it’s good practice _and_ it’s my job.” Qui-Gon chuckled warmly.

“This _is_ true, but sleep is important. Go to bed, Obi-Wan. I’m giving you a break, take it.” Obi-Wan pretended to grumble. “Bed,” Qui-Gon insisted more firmly. He tweaked Obi-Wan’s braid as he went.

Qui-Gon estimated he’d been working for about a half hour when the Force became disturbed. He frowned, a crease appearing between his eyebrows. It was Obi-Wan. He was having nightmares again.

He entered the ship’s cramped quarters. Obi-Wan was thrashing wildly. He was saying something too, but none of it made sense. Qui-Gon sat on Obi-Wan’s bed, grabbing his wrists gently, but firmly as the boy struck out, gasping for air.

“Obi-Wan, wake up,” Obi-Wan’s eyes snapped open. He realized who held him and promptly burst into tears. “Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon said softly, releasing him. Obi-Wan sobbed as Qui-Gon pulled him into a hug. “It was a dream. You’re safe here,” Obi-Wan clung to him, crying. “What did you dream?” Qui-Gon asked.  He was worried. Obi-Wan had had nightmares before, but this seemed to be different. Obi-Wan shook his head.

“It doesn’t matter,” he whispered fiercely, shoulders still shaking. Qui-Gon smoothed Obi-Wan’s hair.

“That’s clearly not true, Obi-Wan. Please, I want to know. I can help you,” it was after all, part of a master’s duty to their padawan to give counsel. It was a task Qui-Gon took very seriously.

“You can’t help,” Obi-Wan’s shoulders slumped and he leaned heavily into Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon’s chest hurt. _Poor boy._

“So sure of yourself, for one so young,” Qui-Gon chastised him gently.

“I- I wasn’t always like this,” Obi-Wan whispered, voice muffled by Qui-Gon’s shirt.

“Like what?” Qui-Gon asked kindly.

“I mean- a- a-,”

“Take a breath, padawan,” Obi-Wan sucked in a deep breath, then another.

“a boy,” he whispered. He tugged on the front of Qui-Gon’s robes, burying his face.

“Oh,” Qui-Gon replied simply. Obi-Wan looked up at him and Qui-Gon realized a longer answer was required. “Well of course the Temple will support you, as should anyone who resides here. You won’t be cast out, if that’s your concern,” Qui-Gon had the sinking feeling that he hadn’t given the answer Obi-Wan needed.

“I’m not- I’m not worried about my class mates,” Obi-Wan mumbled. “I’m worried about you.”

“You’re worried about me?” Qui-Gon asked slowly.

“I lied,” Obi-Wan whispered, moving away. He wrapped his arms around himself.

“I do not feel deceived,” Qui-Gon told him truthfully. “You are still the boy I’ve known for years. Our bond is still deep and meaningful. I have no reason to be upset with you.”

“You… aren’t going to dismiss me?” Obi-Wan sniffled. Qui-Gon’s heart went out to him.

“I would never dream of it,” Qui-Gon reassured him firmly. He tweaked Obi-Wan’s braid.

“But you’re my master, I _deceived_ you.” Obi-Wan still looked worried.

“Obi-Wan, while it’s true, you are my padawan, you are not obligated to tell me every detail of your life. You are allowed to keep some things to yourself. In fact, it is probably for the best that you do. I remember what it is to be young. Some escapades really are best left unshared,” his tone was light, amused. “I hope you feel able to talk to me though, Obi-Wan,” he finished somewhat awkwardly.

“Of course, master.” Obi-Wan bowed his head. Qui-Gon ruffled his hair fondly.

“There’s no need for that. Is there anything else you wanted to tell me?” He smiled at his padawan who swiped at his face with a sleeve. Obi-Wan looked at him seriously.

“I’m really, really gay, Qui-Gon.” A grin spread slowly across his face. Qui-Gon snorted.

“That’s hardly a secret, padawan.” Obi-Wan blinked, not expecting that particular response. “Subtlety is something you’ll learn with age,” Qui-Gon chuckled.

“Oh, like you have?” Obi-Wan asked innocently.

“ _Brat!”_ He was laughing though.

“Don’t pretend  you haven’t been looking at Master Windu.” Qui-Gon covered his face with one large hand.

“He’s _half my age_ ,”

“Twenty five’s not so young,” Obi-Wan teased him delightedly. A flush had spread over his master’s usually composed face.

“My tastes are rather… different than most men my age,” Qui-Gon protested. Obi-Wan raised both eyebrows.

“Married to the Code, master?” He asked sarcastically.  

“Master Windu certainly is,” he muttered, “but one _can_ look at a garden without the desire to pluck a flower. Besides, my hands are rather full at the moment.” He tugged Obi-Wan’s braid. “Which reminds me padawan, you should be asleep.” He could feel Obi-Wan’s fear creep back. He put a hand on his padawan’s shoulder. “Breathe, find your centre in the Living Force and know that nothing will hurt you while I can prevent it, certainly not dreams and ghosts from years gone by.  They will pass, break over you like waves on a stone, and you will remain as strong as you ever were. Release your fears, Obi-Wan.” Obi-Wan shook his head.

“I can’t sleep,” he said softly, staring at the blankets.

“You _can,”_ Qui-Gon corrected him sternly, “you are choosing not to.”

“I’ll dream again,”

“You might,” Qui-Gon agreed solemnly, “but for one of our order, rest is essential-.” Obi-Wan groaned loudly and flopped over.

“Ok master, you win. I’m going to sleep. Please don’t give me this lecture again. I promise I’ve learned.”

“I’m not convinced you have,” Obi-Wan cleared his throat dramatically.

“Rest is essential for one of our order. A body without rest is like a knife without an edge.” He scooted closer to his master, who was watching with some amusement. “It is the same tool, yet rendered ineffective from too much use.” He laid his head on Qui-Gon’s lap and yawned. “An emergency can come at any time, and so rest must be taken when possible.” He yawned again as his eyes watered.

“That’s enough,” a ghost of a smile flitted across his face. “I should scold you for impertinence, but I suppose that lecture _is_ getting tired. Go to _bed,_ Obi-Wan.” His padawan nuzzled him like a cat. Qui-Gon stroked his hair fondly.

“Yes, master,” Obi-Wan replied, already half asleep.


End file.
